La vie est faite de nuance
by drago89
Summary: Il n'y a pas que des bons et des méchants : la vie est une nuance des deux ! Voilà sur quoi porte ma petite fics de notre couple préférée : HG


Drago regarda Hermione faire les cent pas sans s'arrêter. Lui, était assis sur une chaise, encore blessé au visage. Mais il n'en avait que faire, il regrettait ce qu'il avait fait, il avait perdu la confiance de la seule femme qu'il aimait, celle qui l'avait aidé, qui l'avait aimé, celle qui se tenait devant lui à cet instant précis. Elle se tourna vers lui et s'approcha sa baguette en main.

- Pourquoi… ? Je ne comprends pas !

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre !

- Tu m'as mentie ! Tu t'es servi de moi !

Il ne la regardait pas, fixant un point imaginaire.

- Regarde-moi ! …Malefoy regarde-moi !

Mais il se leva et l'empoigna par le bras avec force pour la plaquer contre un mur. Il posa sa main sur sa gorge et approcha son visage près du sien.

- C'est fait ! …Il n'y a plus rien à faire ! Si tu me hais tant que ça, envois-moi à Azkaban ! Mais… ne me parle plus ! Ne m'appelle plus ! …Tu sais pertinemment ce qui m'a poussé à faire ça ! C'est dans ma nature ! Tu ne peux pas m'aimer et faire comme si une partie de moi est aussi bonne que l'autre ! …Quand tu es tombée amoureuse de moi, tu savais que je n'étais pas… je ne suis pas comme vous !

- Je te croyais changé ! …Je croyais que le décès de ta femme t'avait changé ! J'ai eu tort ! J'ai… je me suis trompée lourdement sur ta vraie nature !

- Ah, oui ? Alors pourquoi ne suis-je pas à Azkaban ? Pourquoi refuses-tu de me détruire ? Je ne ferai plus de mal de cette façon, non ? …Je vais te dire pourquoi tu es incapable de te débarrasser de moi ! …Tu es encore… et bêtement amoureuse de moi !

- Non… non !

- Alors pourquoi… pourquoi… es-tu bouleversée par ma présence ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? …Je… je suis un monstre ! …Je ne suis pas digne de toi, tu entends ? …J'ai tué tes amis ! …Je t'ai trahie… J'ai profité de toi ! …Il y a tant de choses si tu savais ! …Alors… approuve Potter ! …Laisse-moi partir ! …Laisse-moi m'en aller loin de toi ! …S'il te plaît, Hermione !

Elle pleurait dévastée par ce qu'il disait parce qu'elle se rendait compte qu'il avait raison. Elle lâcha sa baguette alors qu'il retirait sa main de son cou. Elle caressa sa joue et l'embrassa pleurant toujours. Elle avait besoin de lui montrer jusqu'à quel point elle était amoureuse de lui, même après ce qu'il avait fait. Drago se retira de son étreinte et caressa sa joue la regardant dans les yeux.

- Pardonne-moi ! …Mais… tu dois le faire !

Il glissa sa main dans son dos où elle mettait la dague qu'il lui avait offerte. Il la mit dans sa main et la regarda.

- Ne le regrette pas ! …Tu auras tué un mal ! Ne le regrette pas !

- Drago…

- Frappe ! …De toutes tes forces ! …Il le faut ! Il faut les arrêter ! Alors commence par moi ! Et termine le travail, Hermione ! Termine ce que je n'ai pu faire ! Tue-les ! Elimine ceux qui t'ont enlevé tes parents ! Tes amis ! Ta famille !

- Et toi !

Il la fixa et caressa sa joue, le regard triste.

- Tu es exceptionnelle ! …Jamais j'aurais cru… tu m'as tellement apporté ! Si seulement je t'avais écoutée ! …Je regrette tout le mal que j'ai fait !

- Je sais ! …Je sais !

Une larme coula sur la joue d'Hermione qu'il fit disparaître. Drago se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement. Il sentait la pointe de la dague contre son flanc. Il posa sa main sur celle d'Hermione et c'est lui qui força le passage de la dague dans son corps. Hermione pleura alors que Drago avait arrêté de l'embrasser posant son front contre le sien. Il n'avait ni gémit, ni grimacé, simplement la fixait d'un air bienveillant.

- Prends soin de toi ! D'accord ? …Promets-le moi !

- Je te le promets !

Il ferma les yeux et tomba à genou retirant la dague. Il grimaça et tomba sur le dos agonisant. Hermione s'accroupit et caressa sa joue.

- Je suis là ! …Drago ! Regarde-moi !

- Prends… soin de toi ! …Et… Ne regrette rien…

Il serra sa main mais se sentit partir. Il lui sourit légèrement et se laissa aller à la mort. Hermione comprenant, caressa sa joue et pleura.

- Je suis désolée… J'aurais dû être là à temps ! …Pardonne-moi !

Elle embrassa sa main et retira l'alliance qu'il portait. Harry rentra alors et vit Hermione prendre la dague.

- Hermione… mais…

- Il ne fera plus de mal à présent !

Harry la regarda et acquiesça. Certes, Drago ne ferait plus de mal, mais il ne ferait plus de bien non plus. Voilà sur quoi nous finirons.

Fin.


End file.
